Secrets of a Hidden Aura Guardian
by Representing-My-Sinnamon-Rolls
Summary: It is common knowledge that Ash Ketchum is a dense, stubborn idiot. But what if that wasn't true? Ash Ketchum has been travelling for five years, blundering his way through various adventures and has been trying too hard to conceal his abilities and true personality from his closest friends (Pikachu doesn't count) and has had enough. Remake of An Aura Master's True Identity. AshXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Well hey dere, girl! How's it goin'?" A Chinese girl with pink hair in long pig tails called, waving.

A girl with shoulder length, extremely messy hair spiking out in all directions stopped brushing an eevee in her lap and looked over to the pinkette blandly. "I was doing well until you showed up, Neona." She joked, shifting across so that Neona could sit beside her.

Neona pouted. "Now that's just mean, Meadow! Do you know how much it aches inside ever since we met?!" She asked over dramatically. Meadow rolled her eyes.

"It probably huts a lot less than you are letting on." She said apathetically.

Neona gasped, placing a hand on her heart. A pikachu and a zorua resting on her shoulders mimicked her, before the zorua fell backwards after losing his footing, which ruined the perfectly timed unison between the three.

"I resent that!" Neona cried out, swiftly moving a hand back to catch the small pokémon.

Meadow ignored the older girl. "Did you have a nice visit to the beautiful Valor lake front?"

Neona shrugged as Meadow returned most of her pokémon. The remaining one bounded over to her and sat in her lap, nudging Meadow's hand for her to start brushing.

"It was all right. I signed us up, bought me and my babies a _lovely _early morning breakfast and then got practically perved over by this guy who I was pretty sure had no eyes who wanted us to, like, run away to paradise with me. Ugh. So, of course I gave him a mach punch to the head and iron tailed him into oblivion. I think I also made a new friend in his Croagunk." Neona's zorua snickered at the last part.

"Seriously, Neo-chan! How can you stand that kind of attitude towards you?" I groaned.

Neona shrugged. "I don't. That's where the iron tailing thing comes in. I'm not as brutal as _you _are, thank Mew. That poor guy didn't know what hit him! I'm pretty sure he was in that coma for three months..."

Meadow laughed, as did the pokémon in her lap. Before she glared. "You're getting your sense of time mixed up there, Neona. I'm pretty sure he was only knocked out for three hours. And he deserved it. He grabbed my BLEEPs."

Neona wasn't amused. "I'm just sayin', go easier on them next time." She commented, pulling a bar of chocolate from her pocket. She snapped a row off for herself and her pokémon.

"Here you go, Pascal, Mid-nigh. You want some, Pippi?" She asked.

Pippi jumped up to Meadow's Shoulder and held a yellow paw out expectantly to Neona, who had stopped just in front of Meadow's boulder. Neona smirked and handed the row to the female pikachu.

When Neona had consumed half of her row she finally spoke to Meadow her black eyes glittering. "I would offer you some, but you're on a _diet_."

Meadow rifled through her brown satchel and pulled out a small punnet. "Dark chocolate covered strawberries trump unhealthy sugary milk chocolate any day.

Neona and the pokémon all snorted. Meadow frowned. "Bakas." She said.

"In English, please?" Neona asked.

Meadow smiled innocently and sucked the chocolate off of a strawberry. "Did you remember to book a room?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, BLEEP." Neona sighed.

Ash was trying to look interested as he and his friends walked to the Pokémon Centre, but it was _so hard_. Dawn was chatting non-stop about the Grand Festival, and Brock was always checking out the girls who walked by, which was a lot, due to the contest.

Ash smiled inwardly as Dawn's eyes flickered about as she talked, obviously looking for a familiar, red-haired male co-ordinator, which she didn't find.

As was becoming usual (Although it was only the third time), Ash's thoughts wandered to an old friend of his and he wondered if she would be there. He shook his head to himself. There were plenty of regions, all with their own Grand Festivals. She would have preferred the lesser-known ones. Why would she have come to Sinnoh?

"Hey, Ash, are you feeling all right?" Dawn asked, and he realised that Dawn had finished her part a little while ago.

Ash shook his head and grinned stupidly. "Wha-? Yeah, I was just thinking about all the tonnes of cool pokémon there'll be!" He said. Brock studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Well, don't get too excited, Ash. They're all co-ordinators. They probably won't want to battle you." Brock said.

Ash gave out an exaggerated groan. "I know, I know."

Ash sighed inwardly in relief. Then blinked as a yellow blur raced out from the bushes lining either side of the path and leapt at Brock, knocking him back. The female pikachu cocked her head to the side, then leapt off of him, moving onto Dawn, who dropped Piplup to catch her. Ash heard Pikachu gasp.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He asked. Pikachu jumped down and pulled at his ears, then pointed towards the other pikachu, who was lightly nuzzling a giggling Dawn. Ash stared at where his best friend was pointed and noticed that the black markings at the tip of her ears were spiked instead of the usual curve. "So her ears are- Oh." Ash paused as he realised just where he had seen her before.

Pikachu nodded, satisfied that his trainer understood what he was getting at.

"_I see that the rumours were correct, Ashton." _A girl's whisper sounded through Ash's head. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

The pikachu moved on to Ash, smirking. She cried out and jumped at Ash, who was ready for her. He caught her and laughed as she nuzzled against his cheek. "That tickles! It's great to see you too, I guess!" He said. The pikachu nuzzled him one more time before she climbed back down to greet Pikachu, who blushed as she hugged him.

"Hey, Ash, do you know this little guy?" Dawn asked. The pikachu looked affronted.

"Uh, dawn, I think this little 'guy' would rather be a little 'girl'." Brock said, and Dawn blushed.

The pikachu released Pikachu, who's face was beet-red, and tugged on Ash's trousers, pointing behind them, to a break in one of the hedges.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ash asked, following her. She nodded, then sent a small thunderbolt at Brock and Dawn's feet as they tried to follow. "I... Don't think that she wants you to go." He said as Dawn cried out and fell back. Brock stopped to help her up, and the female pikachu yanked at Ash's trousers again.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! I'll see you guys later, okay?" Ash called.

Brock and Dawn sent him a thumbs up as Ash rushed away after the pokémon.

Meadow was anxiously moving her leg up and down as she waited for Pippi to return.

"Calm da BLEEP down, girl. You'll give yourself a heart attack at this rate." Neona said boredly as she filed her nails.

Meadow stilled her leg and instead ran a finger around a round, pale-blue crystal embedded into her grey gloves.

"You know that ain't gonna help, right?" Neona commented again. Meadow growled.

"Can you shut up?" She asked. Neona blinked at the younger girl.

"Cuz, I won't hesitate to whoop yo ass." Neona warned. Meadow sighed.

"Sumimasen, Neona. I'm a little-"

"Whiny BLEEP?"

Meadow gave her cousin a long-suffering look. "Urusai."

"Urusai, Urusai." Neona mocked, then leapt onto Meadow, squishing their cheeks together. "Just kidding, my favourite half-Japanese teenager!"

"I'm the only half-Japanese teenager you know."

"Not true. You have your brothers."

"That's not the point, Neona." Meadow said after a long silence, pushing away from the older girl.

"How far do we have to go?" A guy's voice asked from a little way off from the clearing the two girls, plus their pokémon accoutrements, had settled themselves.

Neona rolled her eyes at the huge grin that Meadow gave off, then spoke.

"Not much longer, young padiwan." She called.

Meadow couldn't wait any longer and raced off to Neona's protests. She raced through the trees and leapt on Ash, giving him a huge hug. "Oh my Mew, it's been a long time!" She said happily.

Ash fell back with a loud "Oof" as Meadow knocked him down.

"M-Meadow?" He asked confusedly.

Meadow clambered off and nodded, grinning. She held out a hand and helped him up.

"Mew, it's been a while. Five years, right?" Meadow asked pleasantly, smiling nicely. They were both still for a couple of seconds, Meadow smiling and Ash confused, before Meadow's features suddenly changed. Her brows drew together and her mouth schooled itself into a snarl before Meadow practically threw herself at him, drawing a sharp SLAP across his cheek.

"Five years, asshole! For five years I've been waiting for so much as a _phone call _from you, or something, but no! You just had to pull your vanishing act and even go so far as to tell_ my mother _not to tell me what in the _Distortion World _you've been up to!" She scolded.

"Jeez, Meadow, tell me how you really feel." Ash muttered, rubbing his sore cheek.

Meadow practically screamed in frustration and let off a string of words that would make a sailor blush. Ash simply waited until she was finished, staring into her bright green eyes, the colour of leaves if you held them up into the sun.

When she quietened down, Ash grinned at her stupidly. "You done?" He asked.

Meadow huffed. "You're damn right, I'm done. BLEEP off, jerkwad." She said, turning away and heading the way she came. Ash shook his head as the pikachu jumped off of his shoulder, following her trainer.

When Meadow was a couple of meters away, she stopped and looked over to Ash.

"Are you coming or what, Ashton?" She asked grumpily.

Ash simply grinned and ran after her.

* * *

**Hello there! This may seem familiar to a few of you, and I am here to explain why!**

**Welcome to the retelling, the remake, the New 52 of all stories: Secrets of a Hidden Aura Guardian!**

**This is a remake of my second oldest fic: An Aura Master's True Identity. I am doing this simply because, when I start reading my old one, I cannot contain the blush on my face! Trés embarrassing! Please, follow and review! Maybe add in a favourite if you are feeling extremely cheeky ;)**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dinna own pokémon. That belongs to YOU. Fancy giving the rights to me? I'll bake you my special chocolate orange brownies...**

* * *

"You haven't discovered any new allergies to mint, egg or potato have you Ass?" Meadow asked sweetly as she plopped newly peeled potatoes into a pot of boiling water.

**"Ass? Good one!" **Pascal the large pikachu said. Ash blinked. She _obviously_ wasn't any closer to forgiving him

"Not your best one, Meadow, but it'll do." Neona said passively, filing her nails with her shiny zorua, Mid-nigh, on her lap.

**"Not nearly as funny as when you nicknamed that one rampaging gyarados after your brother..." **Pippi the clone pikachu commented, nibbling on a chocolate covered strawberry. She passed one over to Pikachu, who was sitting next to his female counterpart on a log.

**"You should have seen him when he was forced to dress as _Ashley._ That was because he acted like the biggest _ass._" **Pikachu commented, causing Ash to glare.

"Traitor." He muttered, taking his cap off. Pikachu simply smiled smugly.

"Ashley? Do tell, do tell!" Neona said, waving a hand gaily in front of her.

Pikachu moved to sit next to Neona on the hot pink table bench she was sat on. **"Well," **He began, to Ash's ire.

"Ketchup."

With one word, Ash managed to get Pikachu to freeze in his tracks. **"A-actually, it wasn't really that funny. Maybe another time!" **Pikachu said hastily. Ash smiled smugly and grabbed a ketchup sachet out of his bag's front pocket, tossing it to the electric mouse who opened it and happily started sucking down the contents.

"It doesn't matter. We have a picture of it any way." Meadow said passively, mixing together a mayonnaise and parsley concoction as the potatoes were softening.

Ash froze. "Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, your mom even has a copy. So does my cousin, actually... She's how I found _my _copy of it. Which, of course, I copied and spread out to all of the gym leaders in Kanto. Even Lance has a picture!" Neona boasted. "I keep mine close to my heart, even if I had never met you before."

As if in emphasis, Meadow spritzed some perfume on her neck. Away from the food, of course.

"You're feeling very smug right now, aren't you?" Ash asked Pikachu, who nodded.

"On another topic, but slightly related, why don't you let your pokémon out to stretch their legs." Meadow suggested.

"How is that slightly related?" Neona asked as she pulled four rainbow coloured pokéballs off of her belt.

"The Ashley debacle happened in a gym, where you battle pokémon. Neona, you mind getting mine for me? Salad covered hands, here." Meadow said, holding up her hands in emphasis.

Neona sighed and released her pokémon before removing and reeasing four purple pokéballs from Meadow's belts.

"I believe introductions are in order." Neona said as Mid-nigh woke up and jumped down from Neona's lap to join his trainer's pokémon in standing in a group of six.

"Alright, you know Pascal and Mid-nigh. I have had Pascal since I was five and he was given to me as a Pichu. Mid-nigh is my most recent acquisition, but he is ma baby." Both pokémon inclined their heads.

"Next up are Joey the Jolteon, Draco the Dragonite, Mississippi the Misdreavus and ma starter, Baby Bulb the Bulbasaur." Neona introduced. In unison, all six of her pokémon whipped a pair of cool sunglasses out from nowhere and put them on.

"They practised for hours doing that." Meadow commented, wiping her hands on a tea towel and organising her pokémon into a group of five.

"All right. You know Pippi already-I hope-and I only have four more, so here goes;" Meadow began, sighing. "Meet George the Eevee, Grace the Kirlia, Cia the Diancie and Natalie the shiny Meowth." Meadow introduced.

Unlike Neona's pokémon, they all had mixed greetings. George nuzzled against his trainer's ankle, Grace did a spin and curtsey, Cia waved prettily and Natalie smirked and jumped up onto the foldable table that her trainer was using as a workbench, then looked up at the girl as if to say "What you gonna do about it?"

Meadow opened up her bag and pulled out a round sky blue egg, otherwise undecorated. "Finally, meet Eggy the egg. I've had it for months now and for some reason my aura cannot penetrate it to look inside."

Neona snorted. "I already know what it is." She boasted. Meadow glared.

"Yet you still won't tell me!" She complained, somehow managing to pull several large bowls and huge tubs of pokémon food out of her small satchel.

Neona stuck her tongue out at her. "You have to guess, silly!"

Ash watched the exchange and wondered at Neona. "Uh, can you use aura, then?" He asked her.

Meadow and Neona looked at each other, then laughed. "You mean he doesn't know?" Neona asked.

"No. So cute, right?!" Meadow said, cooing at Ash.

"Poor, innocent baby." Neona commented, ruffling Ash's hair. "I'm a psychic." Neona said stoically, then burst into a fresh round of giggles from the embarrassed look on Ash's face.

"Sabrina's actually her cousin. Are you going to let your pokémon out or what, Ashton? I'm betting that they're all a little hungry." Meadow said, filling the large bags systematically full of food, then the smaller ones for those who didn't share a type.

"Oh, uh, right." Ash said, then sent out all of his pokémon, who looked at the girls and their pokémon confusedly."Guys, meet Meadow and Neona. Meadow and Neona, meet the team." Neona looked less than amused.

"And why are you saying my name second? I ain't nobody's second." She complained loudly.

"Alphabetical order, baka." Meadow said, instantly dishing out more food.

"At least my name doesn't mean a field of grass or vegetation." Neona commented.

"Vegetation includes flowers. Flowers are pretty. A lump of space rock stuck in a gravitational field doomed to circle the planet until the end of the world is not." Meadow said smoothly, pulling out three plates.

"Your name means Moon?" Ash asked Neona.

"Ashton means Ash Tree Town. I think you lose." Meadow said, expertly balancing three plates piled with food on her arms. She swiftly set them down on the table and sat down.

"A town full of Ash trees? Nice. Cutlery, Meadow?" Neona asked.

Meadow glared and pulled out two sets of knives and forks, giving one to Ash. "Get your own. You would only complain if I didn't give you your rainbow knife/spoon/fork thingy that you always hide from me."

Realisation dawned on Neona's face and she reached down her (rather low-cut) top and pulled out a rainbow coloured instrument. "Ah-ha!"

* * *

"You finished yet?" Meadow asked the three pikachu as she lifted the big bowl of hot water and hefted it onto her counter. Pippi looked up, her cheeks bulging with food. "I'll... Take that as a no..." Meadow said stiffly.

Neona hummed in confusion as she looked over at Meadow's bag, on the seat beside her. "Uh, Meadow?" Neona asked.

Meadow looked up. "Yeah?"

"Your bag's glowing" she said, pulling something out. "HUZZAH! It is finally hatching!" She cried.

Meadow's mouth dropped open and her hands slacked, dropping the bowl of water where it fell, scalding Pippi. Meadow didn't care about that though as she suddenly blurred into action, racing across to the table. She barely registered the giggle as something black blurred under her feet, tripping her.

Where she fell into Ash's lap, their lips pressed together. Meadow turned bright red and pushed away, staring into Ash's eyes.

"Uhm... Hi..." Ash stuttered.

"Hi..." Meadow stuttered back, then whirled around. "Screw this, I'll kill ya later!" Meadow cried out as she faced the egg. It glowed brighter and brighter, before taking form into...

* * *

**Hi there! CLIFFHANGER, BLEEP'ES!**

**To answer people's questions:**

**I am going to loosely follow An Aura Master's True Identity's plot, but it isn't going to be gospel, as you can see. I have also realised that if you make this story's title into an acronym, it spells SHAG. Just putting that out there.**

**Thank you for all the follows and faves and please continue to follow and fave!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_#Flashback! (Sorry, had to do that!)_

* * *

_The angry drone of beedrill cut through the peaceful atmosphere of Pallet Woods. Small groups of rattata and flocks of pidgey and spearow scurried away from the heavy footsteps of a small girl stumbling as fast as she could from an entire hive of beedrill, anger buzzing off of them in waves. The girl was fast, you could give her that. The beedrill were faster, however, and soon came upon the poor girl. She tripped over a large branch and a loud scream pierced through the air._

_Luckily for her, young boy happened to be passing by and ran at the sound of a scream to find a horde of beedrillhovering over a young girl. "Hey! Get away from her!" He called out in his childish yet authoritative voice and the beedrill all turned to look at the boy and his wie blue eyes. The all buzzed as they fled from him back to their nest._

_The young girl looked up at him with wide, tear filled black eyes and the blue died down from the boy's eyes until they wee a chocolate brown. "Whoah." She whispered to herself as the by ran to her and knelt by her side, concern etched upon his face. _

_"Are you all right?" He asked in concern, the authority gone out of his voice and instead replaced with fear for the girl._

_She nodded and triend to move, but the boy quickly held her_ in _place where she sat against a tree, clutchingat her left shin. Blood stained her pale shin and the boy had to look away to resist his urge to gag._

_"I... Can't feel my leg..." The girl finally admitted as the boy grabbed her hand in his. _

_"I-I'll go get some help, my mommy will know what to do." He assured the you ger girl, but she simply grabbed his wrist with a weak grip, yawning. _

_"But... What if they come back?" She asked him fearfully. The boy softened._

_"Fine, I guess we'll have to wait for a grown-up to come. What's your name?" The boy asked._

_"M-Midori. But only mama calls me that. Everyone else calls me Meadow."_

_"That's a mouthful... How about I call you... Mii?" He asked. Meadow nodded. _

_"O-okay... What's your name?" She asked, drawing herself up._

_She then dropped down again, passed out from the lack of blood, her hand still gripping her shin. The boy started to panic, unsure of what to do with his new friend._

_In the end, he resorted to shouting_ _out_ _a loud plea, even though the beedrill could return at any minute._

* * *

_A small pink pokémon hummed to herself as she flew over the woodlands. She felt proud of herself as she had just managed to stuff herself full of Rare candy, although she was already at level 100. She then frowned as her sensitive ears picked up on a little boy shouting. She pouted, knowing that she had to help him. The small pink pokémonthen let out a frustrated "Mew" and dived down to the source of the noise, a pink blur as she darted down to find a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes holding a smaller girl's hand, her long hair purple and her eyes closed in sleep, or death. _

_Mew nuzzled the girl's cheek and the boy tried to push her off, with protests that she'd hurt the girl. Mew shook her head, but moved, satisfied that the girl was just sleeping. She then moved onto the girl's leg, moving her hand away with a nudge from her nose. The girl's hand was stained red from the blood loss and Mew frownd in pity, for the human had a large gaping hole in the middle, barely leaking an blood any more. Whatever had pierced her leg had gone straight through her bone and muscle and out the other end._

_Thee human boy gasped amd tried to push Mew away even more, but Mew nuzzled him under the chin, projecting soothing thoughts into his mind and mewling. With him stisfied, Mew could finally turn back to healing the human girl._

_Mew knew that she was too far gone to stay alive and stay the same as she had been before, but the boy's pleas had gone straight to her heart. **"What's your friend's name?" **Mew asked the boy telepathically,_

_"M-Meadow." The boy replied, too shellshocked by the pokémon's voice to push her away from Meadow's shin. _

_The human's breathing was growing shallower and Mew knew that she didn't have much more time before it was too late. Mew wrapped her tail around Meadow's leg and her eyes started glowing green along with her pink body. The boy found himself unable to move as his new friend started screaming in pain, her back jumping off of the ground before she relaxed again, sighing. Mew pulled away._

_**"Tell me your name." **She instructed. _

_"Ashton." He informed her._

_Mew smiled. **"Ash, then. Ash, Meadow will be all right, but a little different. I really need you to do something very important and tell Meadow's mommy or daddy what happened and that she should be taken to Rota, do you know where that is?" **Mew requested._

_Ash nodded. "Yep, mommy says that we're going to go there on holiday when school finishes." He said proudly, still holding Meadow's hand._

_**"Good, you can take Meadow with you. Promise me that you'll take care of your friend."**_

_Ash nodded. "I promise."_

* * *

_#Flashback #Done_

* * *

"What da-" Meadow said to herself as the blue glow died down to show... Nothing?

Ash repeated her sentiments and Neona simply smirked. It grew to a grin as Meadow looked down to her outstretched arm, where she felt something long wrap around it to hold it in place. Meadow looked at Neona in confusion.

"Bless, it looks like somebody wants to play hide-and-seek!" She cooed.

Meadow splayed her fingers, then yelped as something pull her forward. Neona giggled- yes, _giggled_, as the invisible pokémon nuzzled up into the crook between Meadow's neck and shoulder before making itself visible. Meadow instinctively held her now free arms out to catch the pokémon as it started to drop down, now asleep.

It was a soft baby blue and was cat-like in form, though bipedal. "Impossible." Ash breathed out.

Neona and Meadow shared a long-suffering look. "Isn't he just adorable?" Meadow cooed, stroking the shiny mew's belly. He mewled in his sleep and snuggled into her embrace further.

They both blinked as they looked down at him, then squealed. Ash stuck a pinky in his ear and wrung it.

"Ow." He said.

"Look, Meadow! He knows his mommy!" Neona cooed. The little pokémon opened his eyes again and looked over at Ash, wrapping his tail around the trainer's wrist. "I guess he also knows his daddy!"

Both teens looked away from each other, blushing furiously.

"Never mind your silly crushes on one another, are you gonna name the kid or what?" Neona pressed.

Meadow swivelled her head to glare ferociously at Neona. "Shut yer trap, Neona." She growled out. Neona and Ash both leaned away from the angry girl, terrified by her glare that could make Arceus himself look away in repentance for his actions.

Meadow then turned towards Ash. "And you, Ashton, better..." She began, drawing out the last syllable.

"If this kid is going to be ours, you better help take care if our little Blu." She finished pleasantly, passing Blu over to Ash. Ash and Nena sighed in relief and Ash turned to look at the little pokémon in wonder.

"I had no idea that legendary pokémon could hatch from eggs." Ash admitted. Meadow nodded.

"We didn't either until a couple of years ago, when Neona found an egg that eventually hatched into a Victini, a legendary pokémon from Unova.

Neona grinned. "Ah, I miss my baby Vi. I wonder how he's doing back home."

"Probably having th tie of his life. You know Sabrina and her love for cute things. He's orobably relaxing it out while some poor student is waiting on him hand and foot."

Neona grinned at that thought.

"Wow. Do you guys have any more legendary pokémon?" Ash asked excitedly. Cia looked up from where she was delicately eating a poképuff and smiled.

Ÿou're looking at he." Meadiw casually inormed him. Ash stared in amazement.

**"Why are you staring at me?" **Cia asked in a crystalline telepathic voice.

"Never mind, Cia." Meadow assured her and she scooted even further from Ash's Buizel, who had only twitched a tail. The poor water type looked hurt.

A sudden beep sounded out from Neona's shirt and Neona stuffed her hand down where no man would ever dare to go, pulling out a sparkling rainbow coloured pkégear that matched her pokéballs and fork/knife/spoon thingy.

She muttered out a single curse that caused Ash to have to cover Blu's ears as she looked at the screen that read "noo power" briefly before switching off.

Meadow sighed and wiped her hands on a tea towel before she reached into her bag and pulled out a contraption with a plug that would fit into the chargng slot of the pokégear on one and and a small lightning rod on the other.

"Thank you!" Neona said childishly, grabbing it and plugging it in. "Pascal, dearest, Use Thunderbolt."

* * *

Meadow tutted as she knelt by Ah, who was slumped against a ree trunk with his face drawn in pain. "Ash, you are severely out of practice." She scolded before she pulled up Ash's shirl a little. She examined the small yet bleeding wound with professional tunches, drawing a slight hiss f pain from her friend.

Meadow shook her head and reched into a pocket on the inside of her short jacket, pulling out a small blag drawstring pouch with gold patterning on. She swiftly pulled her gloves off and opened the bag, pulling on a different pair of gloves thatn her grey ones, this time black with gold interlocking lines and white bands around the top along with a larger blue gemstone in the centre of each gloves.

"All right, Ashton. It looks worse than it actually is, I think." She assured Ash, probing lightly around the wound with an alcohol wipe. Ash cursed and Meadow thanked her stars that Blu didn't have any objections to being inside a pokéball.

When all of the blood was cleared away, Meadow put the bloody wipe to one side and laced her fingers together, over the woundbut barely touching it, a millimetre away from hs skin.

"Well, I haven't really had a chance to without blowing my entire-Oh, that feels good..." Ash trailed off as Meadow charged a small pool of aura in her interlocking hands, where itflwed over Ash's injury like a green blanket. Meadow stayed that way for a couple of minutes before she pulled away, a small thin clotted line where a much larger injury lay before. Meadow shook her head, her green aura soaking into her skin.

"I'm sorry, Ashton, but it looks like it'll scar." Meadow apologise, pressing him downbefore Ash could move.

She pulled a square bandage from her medical kit and laid it over the injury, taping it down.

Ash shook his head and finally sat up fully. "Don't worry about it, you did your best. At least this way we'll match." He assured the younger healer.

Meadow laughed and tapped her left shin. "Not really. Mine is far more gruesome than yours." She boasted and Ash chuckled.

"Are you saying that I have to go and injure myself really bad to win this competition of ours. Meadow glared, but it was only a joking one.

Ïf you injure ourself too bad, I won't even bother to heal it and I'll let you bleed out instead." She threatened.

"You wouldn't let me die. You are bound by oath to heal anybody in need, _Healer. _Even me." Ash said properly, in an English accent.

Meadow glowered and tugged Ash's shirt down before shesat against the other side of the tree.

"In your dreams, _Guardian. _Nobody needs to know. I could just say that I was too late, or that you told me not to." She threatened. A few secoonds passed before they both burst into laughter, until Ash grabbed his injury with his face drawn in pain.

"You're going to reopen it in a minute." Meadow scolded, then sighed.

"I honestly really aren't looking forward to this." Meadow admitted.

Ash looked over at her in confusion. "Looking forward to what?" He asked.

"The Grand Festival. Co-ordinating has really lost its appeal of late."

"But that was all you used to look forward to when we were kids!"

Meadow shook her head. "All you used to look forward to when we were kids was the day that your dad would finally come home. Now you'd rather never see him again. People change, Ash. All Gary looked forward to was being a great pokémon trainer like his own father, now he's a reasearcher. All that I used to look forward to was co-ordinating like my mother, now I just really want to help pokémon." Meadow said, leaning back against the trunk.

Ash looked at Meadow in confusion. "How did you know abut me and my dad?" He asked.

Meadow sighed. "I'm not an idiot, Ashton. Far from it."

Ash sighed in return. "Well, I'm not an idiot, either. I've met your brothers."

Meadow grinned. "Oh, I know you have."

Ash grinned back. "You are all so different from one another that it's scary."

"You are both so similar that it scares me, to be honest."

* * *

**Hi there! Sorry it has been a while since I last updated, but I hope that this chapter answered some of your questions. If you have any more, please just ask me.**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Signing Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sneaky weaky, Neona peeky!" Meadow heard just as she and Ash exited the tree line to head to the Pokémon Centre.

Ash leapt about a foot in the air and Meadow shook her head. "You'll get used to it in a couple of years." She stated, turning to see Neona peeking from behind a sparkly rainbow tree along with Mid-nigh and Pascal.

The rainbow glow faded as Neona moved around, throwing herself at the unsurprised girl. "Meadow! I'm so sorry!" She shouted for the whole Sinnoh region to hear.

Ash looked uncomfortable as Meadow rubbed circles into her 'cousin's' back. 'Catch up later.' She mouthed and he nodded, quickly making his escape along with Pikachu.

When he was gone, Meadow lead a smirking Neona to a bench, shooing off some couple, who gave them scathing looks and glares.

"Now, why are you sorry?" Meadow asked calmly.

Neona took Meadow's hand in her own. "I'm leaving you!" She sobbed. Meadow wiped a tear from her forearm.

"Calm down." Meadow said simply.

Neona brightened up. "'Kay!" She said happily. Mid-nigh and Pascal hopped up onto their trainer's lap.

"Now explain why you won't be here for the most important part of my life." Meadow ordered apathetically.

"Don't be so ha-arsh!" Neona moaned. Meadow giggled at her actions.

"Fine, would you please tell me why you are leaving on the most unexciting, mundane, boring day of my life? I mean, a girl's last Grand Festival before extremely early retirement comes all the time, doesn't it?" Meadow amended, smirking.

"Yes. Yes it does. Anyway, I have to go back to Saffron." Neona finally explained. Meadow slumped.

"It's that time already?" She asked in wonder.

"Yup. Sabbu said that it ain't gonna be very busy, but she needed me there just in case some slow simpleton needed to challenge. I mean, seriously! Who waits so long to finish getting badges?!" Neona exclaimed.

"Ashton still needs his one from Volkner. Mmmhmm, he's hot!" Meadow told Neona.

"Who, Ash?" Neona asked. Meadow shook her head.

"Ashton's too immature, but Volkner's looks, his attitude, his maturity... Ooh, Mew, he's sexy." Meadow said dreamily.

"Girl, you got that right! I bet his moves are _electrifying_." Neona agreed, humming. They both laughed.

"Seriously, though, I'm gonna miss you, boo."

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you more." Neona said, one-upping her.

**"I'll miss you most." **Natalie the shiny meowth said, popping out of her pokéball.

"Thanks, Nya-talie!" Neona joked. Natalie glared and jumped onto Meadow's lap, curling up into a ball.

Meadow absently stroked the scratch cat pokémon, making her purr, as she spoke. "So, when are you leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Let's spend the rest of the day together, okay?" Neona offered.

Meadow hugged her friend. "Okay. I'll meet Ashton's friends after you're gone."

"Replacing me so soon?"

"You know it."

* * *

"Yer finest double room, if ya please." Neona said in a Southern accent, slamming her fists on the desk. Nurse Joy and several bystanders jumped. Meadow looked around, trying not to be associated with her strange friend.

She noticed Ash standing with a blue haired girl and an older, squinty-eyed male and grinned. He grinned back.

"Thank you, ma lady." Neona said, recieving two keys from the confused Nurse, then grabbed Meadow's wrist and dragged her to the stairway, Mid-nigh and Pascal dragging Natalie by her paws.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Meadow and Natalie cried in unison, yanking their hands/paws from their captors' grip.

The three pouted, but allowed the girls to dictate their own path.

"Don't forget-"

"You get either top bunk of the one closest to the window. I've memorised your schedule by now." Meadow completed.

"You're no fun."

They were heading up the stairs now, heading up various flights until they got to a higher landing. Neona took the honours of opening the door.

"Ooh! A balcony!" She squealed, then rushed to the bed closest and flopped backwards onto the fluffy white duvet.

Meadow and Natalie sat down primly on their own bed. **"Ooh, this is soft!" **Natalie commented, heading over to the pillow and lying down.

Meadow grinned and burrowed under the covers. "Do you think they'll let us have some more cushions to make a pillow fort?" She asked Neona, whose eyes were closed. A snore ripped through the room as the pinkette fell asleep, her two pokémon cuddled in her arms.

"I'll take that as a no." Meadow commented, undoing her two brown fake leather belts and pulling her pokéballs-minus Natalie's-from them.

She stroked her finger over each in turn, a light green aura pulsing over each. "Come on out, my dears." She whispered.

They were all released at once, and Blu came zooming straight to her, snuggling into his 'mother's' stomach. Meadow giggled.

"Are you liking your pokéball, Blu?" She asked fondly. He ownly mewled in response.

Meadow gazed at all six of her pokémon. Cia the diancie was standing demurely by the side of the bed along with Grace the kirlia. Natalie, of course, was curled up and watching everybody else coolly. Pippi the pikachu bounced up and down on the bed with George the eevee and Blu the shiny headed over to watch Natalie curiously.

With a surprised squeal, Blu glowed pink and a copy of Natalie stood, though not as feminine-looking as the real meowth. The faux meowth grinned at his newfound power and squeezed his eyes shut, a copy of George now sitting there. The real eevee cocked his head to the side and sniffed the shiny version of himself, then grinned and started playing with the faux eevee.

After a while of this, Blu skidded to a stop in front of Pippi, then tried to transform into her, failing and becoming a shiny pichu instead. Meadow giggled.

"Looks like you can't transform fully yet." She commented. Blu pouted, his cheeks sparking, then jumped as he accidentally shocked himself.

Seconds later, he was a mew once more. "Mew." He said sadly. Meadow got an idea and pulled out her national dex from the pocket on the inside of her short black jacket. She selected the filters on the holographic screen of the Kalos device and then highlighted the 'first form only' option, then 'shiny only', then 'blue' **(A/N I cannot remember the filters, so I'm making them up. Deal.)**

Meadow then handed the completed dex to Blu, indicating the arrows that scrolled through pokémon shots. "Here you go, why don't you try transform into all of these? Then, you can choose which one to transform in so we can walk around together." She offered.

Blu gazed in awe at the holographic projection of a shiny squirtle, then tapped the arrow to the side with his long tail.

"DO I NEED TO SLAP A **BLEEP**?!" Neona cried out in her sleep, making everybody jump. She then settled down, and Meadow relaxed.

"Who wants pie?" She whispered, testing something.

"I DO!" Neona cried, jumping awake. Meadow laughed. "Wait," Neona said, looking around blurrily from sleep. "Where's the pie?" She whined.

**"There's no pie." **Pippi said dryly, and Neona burst into tears.

"I... Want... PIE!" She sobbed.

"Don't worry, Neo! We're about to go get some." Meadow assured the older girl.

**"We are?" **Mid-nigh asked hopefully.

Meadow nodded. "We are, just as soon as Blu chooses something to transform into." Everybody, human and Pokémon alike, turned to stare impatiently at Blu, who was giggling and zooming aound the screen.

He suddenly screeched to a halt in front of Meadow's face, then grinned happily and waved his arms into the air, then glowed blue as he reformed into a shiny squirtle, now forced to stand. Meadow giggled and picked him up into her arms. "You're so cute!" She cooed.

Neona jumped up to boop him on the nose. "You so are!" She exclaimed. Mid-nigh pouted and the pinkette picked him up. "Not as adorable as you, of course!" She cried out, cuddling the shiny pokémon, who grinned and giggled.

"So, pie?" Meadow asked. Neona nodded.

"Pie."

* * *

"Hey, hey Meadow!" Neona said for the millionth time, poking the younger girl in the back as she set her fork down.

"WHAT?!" Meadow yelled angrily, whirling around.

"You gonna eat that?" Neona asked, pointing the half-finished pie in Meadow's lap. Meadow thrust the plate at Neona.

Neona grinned and tucked in. "Thank you, bae!" She said through a full mouth. Meadow wrinkled her nose in disgust as she watched Blu play with Natalie's tail as she thumped it on the ground for the young mew to bat.

Pippi and Cia rushed over once Meadow stood, and Grace followed Cia as per usual.

"You two ready to practice?" Meadow asked Pippi and Cia, who both nodded.

Grace looked as if she was a potterhead about to be the first to purchase a brand new Harry Potter book, depicting their kids in Hogwarts.

She was just that excited.

Throwing her hands out, fingers splayed, Meadow opened her mouth to say the first command as everybody looked on, looking forward to seeing Cia show her magic.

* * *

**Hah! You'll have to wait until the Grand Festival to see Meadow's routine...**

**So, yeah, now you know why Neona was suspiciously absent at the final part of last chapter... This is in-keeping with the old version of this fic, at least, although a lot is different... **

**If you have any questions, please let me know, and I am so sorry for taking so long to update!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


End file.
